


Boss

by 305unreal



Series: Campus Housing [5]
Category: Gotham (TV), Merlin (TV), Recess (Cartoon), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Group chat, Harvey's dad is Jim's teacher, Icebreakers, Language, M/M, Mortal Kombat, Nicknames, Nonbinary Character, Pool & Billiards, Pre-Relationship, Questioning, Roommates, Starbucks, Studying, They're both named Harvey, color system, in a kink way, sex in a chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/305unreal/pseuds/305unreal
Summary: Ed makes a new friend. Classes never go the way you want them to. Sex and a text fight.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Gretchen Grundler, Harvey Bullock & Jim Gordon, Jerome/Jordan (Recess), Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Hustler Kid (Recess), Morality | Patton Sanders & Jeremiah Valeska, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz, Sleep | Remy Sanders & Edward Nygma, Sleep | Remy Sanders/Edward Nygma
Series: Campus Housing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702978
Kudos: 9





	Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, 2 stories of the series in one day? I got three hours of sleep from 5:30 to 8:30 this morning. Enjoy and comment if you please.

“What do you need, gurl?”

Ed blinks, looking around, but the barista’s eyes are on him. “Excuse me, are you talking to me?”

“Yasss, gurl. What can I get you?”

“Uh, a grande natural chai tea.”

“Name?”

“Ed.”

“Gotcha, sweetheart. It’ll be right out.”

The flirting and pet names throw him off. He’s not much of a social butterfly and often misses key context cues despite his intelligence. It itches to pull out his phone and talk about it to the group chat. However, before he can, the barista from before walks up without the apron and nametag. There’s a chai tea in one hand and a Blonde Caffe Americano in the other. He smiles and hands off the tea.

“Chai tea for Ed, darling. Where are we headed?”

Ed blinks, again in confusion. “Err, I have social psychology next.”

“No way, bitch!” He laughs, nudging his shoulder. “Me too! With Kluge the Scrooge!”

“I don’t know who you are.”

“I’m a diva, bitch. Name’s Remy.”

When Ed and Remy arrive at the classroom, they meet Victor and Oswald. The latter two are standing in the hallway with some others bound to be in the class, awaiting the teacher to unlock the door. It’s a lecture hall, but there was apparently no class before them.

The class starts at 11:15, but they’re still waiting for their teacher at 11:25. Virgil has since gotten dressed in a black tank top and studded jacket, and black skinny jeans. He’s sitting in a small fashion illustration art class – there are only five tables and ten students sitting at them. The teacher, Ms. Peabody, has passed out scrap sheets of paper, asking the students to write what they think of the person sitting across from them based simply on outward appearances.

_Her hair’s in pigtails…_

_|childish personality_

_She’s blinking like she’s looking into a light…_

_|new to wearing contacts_

_The string prints on her fingers must be from some instrument…_

_|likely started practicing guitar_

_The look in her eyes…_

_|she’s a caregiver_

The timer goes off, and the students are told to share their information.

“I surmised due to the bags under your eyes, disguised by your heavy eyeshadow, that you regularly have trouble sleeping. My hypothesis would be insomnia. The eyeshadow, purple hair tint, and slight eyeliner tell me that you care about maintaining an edgy persona, but the prestige you no doubt undertook to apply tells me that you have a much more lighthearted side that you rarely share with others. Am I correct?”

Virgil nods in disbelief. When she asks him what he learned from her outward appearance, he hands off his notebook rather than speak.

“I believe we’ve understood one another quite well. There is one issue I would like to address, however.”

Virgil raises an eyebrow for her to continue.

“I identify as nonbinary. If you could refer to me as they/them in future speculations, I would be grateful.”

“Sorry.”

“No need to be,” They smile not unkindly. “There was no way for you to know.”

In another building at 11:35, clinical neuropsychology begins in a lecture hall. Patton sits near the back between two classmates. The professor at the front of the classroom wears a tan long coat, open for his bright blue top, darker jeans, and bold red tie.

“My name is Professor Franklin Dudikoff. Now, I tend not to be very formal, so you can call me Mr. Dude, or just Frank. Everyone, look to the people at your direct left and right, and introduce yourselves.”

To Patton’s left is a young man who looks a lot like the professor, named HK Harnell. To his right is a man only a year or two younger than him looking as serious as Logan minus the tie, named Miah Valeska. Frank pulls out two jars and has his students grab a paper from it and pass it on while he goes over the syllabus. Not surprisingly, a lot of students shuffle through and try to get all ones or threes, as the available numbers on the papers are one through four.

Ten minutes into the class time, Mr. Dude explains that the ones will stand and collect the next available numbers down the row. Miah stands, collecting Patton (2), an older man named Arnold Flass (3), and HK (4). They will be partners for the semester – as a study group and expected to work together in the lab.

In the history building, Merlin, Roman, and Logan are sitting in their world civilization class. There are only twelve people in the classroom and three groups of desks pushed together to form a large square table. Logan and Merlin sit in the group toward the front, bur Roman sits in a group in the back. Logan and Merlin meet Percival and Bridgit, although they do not make fast friends. Roman meets Jerome, Jordan, and Janus – although during roll call the last student tells Professor LV that “people call me Dee.”

Randall sets his pencil down at noon. He’s in the creative writing workshop, but the professor in charge – Ms. Klemperer – has stopped paying attention to the students. She had gotten whiplash at some point in the last week, resulting in her neck being wrapped in a brace. Unfortunately, he doesn’t know anyone else in the class. A lot of the other students have noticed the same thing. Since their desks are separated, no one feels the pressure to socialize. They tend to their own things. Randall looks over his mythology syllabus.

Arthur and Jim are also in the history building. Evolution of Law, Crime, and Justice in American Society I is taught by a man that Jim considers his second dad. He’s the namesake of his best friend since second grade, Harvey Bullock. As such, Jim spends much of the class time texting the junior. Arthur sits next to him, trying to control his sniggering at some of the more obscene texts.

The Social Psychology professor never showed up so Victor Oswald, Ed, and their new friend Remy visited the arcade center located on the second floor of the Student Union building at the twenty-minute mark (11:35). Remy bets Ed on a game of billiards for some free coffee. Victor and Oswald, on the other hand, grab PlayStation 2 controllers and start playing Mortal Kombat. Remy barely beats Ed, sinking in the eight ball at 12:14.

“Son of a bitch!” Ed screeches before apologizing to the students around them.

Remy cackles wildly, the entire exchange watched by Victor and Oswald, who momentarily ignore their intense game. Victor returns seconds before Oswald paralyzing his onscreen character. With barely an inch of life left Oswald’s onscreen character exacts her revenge and kills off Victor’s in five moves.

“How often do you play this?” Victor gawks.

“Not including today?”

Victor shakes his head and Oswald shrugs.

“Never. You just suck.”

Victor huffs out a laugh. Without thinking he reaches over and kisses the other. When Oswald freezes, Victor winces and pulls back.

“Sorry, Boss. Let’s just”

“Did you call me ‘Boss’?”

Victor blushes and bites his lip. Still, he looks Oswald in the eyes and nods sheepishly. Slowly, Oswald’s lips quirk upward. He sets down his controller.

“I’m your _only_ boss. Got it?”

It’s a question, but it sounds like a demand. Oswald’s vocal tone drops, and Victor feels a pool of heat warming in his stomach. His lips part softly, and he nods. Oswald smirks at the reaction and pats his lap.

“Come over here, Vic.”

Victor’s eyes widen. He quickly sets down the controller and climbs onto Oswald’s lap. When he tries to kiss Oswald again, the latter tsks.

“Did I say you could kiss me?”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“No, Boss.”

“That’s better.”

Oswald grins almost maliciously. He lifts Victor’s shirt and traces his abdomen with one hand, keeping the other firmly on Vic’s hip. The younger man stifles a moan at the light touches, and he hears a guttural shudder vibrate from Oswald’s throat.

“Kiss me. Now.”

Victor doesn’t need to be told twice. He dips his head down, and Oswald instantly plunges his tongue into Victor’s warm cavern. Their tongues fight for dominance but Oswald nips at Victor’s bottom lip and proves his authority. His arms move to Victor’s back and neck pulling him closer. The boys openly moan as they rut against each other on the gaming chair. An administrator breaks them up at 12:25.

“Boys, as much as I’m glad you love each other, this is hardly the place for this sort of PDA. I’m going to need to ask you to take it somewhere else.”

Oswald pulls away first and nods to Victor. “Off.”

Victor reluctantly climbs off and glances around the room. All eyes are on them, but a quick glare thrown in their direction sends them back to their games. Ed is missing, but Remy grins.

“Get some, gurl.”

Remy walks away, and Victor turns to face Oswald. The latter is flushed but there is hunger in his eyes.

“I’ve decided to skip my last class of the day, Victor. Do you have any other classes?”

Victor shakes his head, but Oswald narrows his eyes. “Don’t _lie_ to me, Victor.”

“I have a theater class at 1:05.”

Oswald looks at the time on the wall. 12:27. “Then, we better hurry don’t you think?”

Victor nods, accepting Oswald’s hand and allowing him to drag them out the entryway.

World civilization ends at 12:30; Merlin has already moved onto his biotech class; Roman heads to Starbucks for a pick-me-up before his 1:05 theater class, and Logan starts walking to the human sciences building for the last class of the day: leadership skill development. Lucky for Victor and Oswald, Virgil and Ed are still in their organic chemistry lecture hall. Menlo and Patton are also on their way to the leadership skills class – Menlo from the administration building, and Patton from the psychological sciences building. Victor and Oswald manage to duck into an alcove, the latter’s body firmly pressing Victor’s back against the cool brick wall.

“The _sounds_ I will force out of you…”

Randall runs past them, not wanting to be late for his 12:45 culinary arts-style lecture hall class in the languages building. Victor lets out a stuttered breath; Oswald again takes his hand and leads him to the campus house. They arrive at 12:40 and Oswald stares at him with lust-filled eyes.

“I want you on my bed. Naked. In five minutes. Don’t touch yourself. Choose the wrong bed, and all bets are off. I’ll finish without you.”

A whiny mewl escapes Victor’s throat. When Oswald gives him the okay, he stumbles over his feet to race up the stairs and please his boss. He knows the older man doesn’t sleep on the right side of the stairs, so that leaves three rooms. The first one diagonal to the stairs looks to clinical. The room next to the stairs is dark and foreboding; it must be Oswald’s. he quickly strips to nothing but hesitates on which bed is whose.

Both bed areas have the same color scheme. When he hears Oswald on the stairs, he jumps onto the bed without the spider webs. Oswald appears in the doorway moments later. He hums, closing the door but not locking it. He removes his jacket and drops his trousers, grabbing the bottle of lube from his pocket before letting them fall.

“Looks like my little boy is as smart as he is eager,” Oswald growls. “On your hands and knees. It’s time for me to remind you who you belong to now.”

“Yes, Sir,” Victor breathes out, obliging the order.

Oswald comes in from behind. He lubes up his dick and then his right hand. Once he’s developed a rhythm in and out of Victor’s hole with two fingers, he speaks.

“We’re going to use the color system, little boy. Green is keep going, yellow is careful, and red is stop. Understood?”

Victor nods. “Yessir.”

Oswald inserts a third finger. “Good boy. What color are we at now?”

“Green! Oh god green, Sir!”

“Very well.”

Oswald removes his fingers and aligns his hands along Victor’s hip muscles. His dick eagerly finds the lubed hole and pushes it way in. victor mewls at the contact, so Oswald pushes in all the way.

“I need a color, baby.” He growls after a minute.

“Green, Boss.”

Oz instantly pulls out to the tip and slams back with no mercy. The headboard breaks into the wall as Victor’s hips impulsively snap back. Oz works up a sweaty rhythm, and Victor cries out in pleasure at every thrust.

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby,” Oz grounds out suckling on the back of Victor’s neck as he continues to pound into him.

“On-only the best for y-you, Boss.”

Vic struggles not to scream out, only to lose against a particularly loud one moments later. Oz doesn’t mind and he gets clingier as he reaches his climax. Vic’s stomach and Oswald’s bedsheets are coated in a white, sticky substance. Oz comes inside Vic and collapses at his back. They remain like this for several moments, listening to each other breathe. Oswald’s knee likes to remind him of his physical therapy. He slowly pulls out of Victor and the latter groans in displeasure.

“Vic, rip off Virgil’s blankets,” Oswald demands of him while taking off his sheets. “Replace mine.”

He brings his blankets downstairs to the washer in back. he pads down naked mentally hoping no one would come home. On his way back to bed, he grabs a couple of washcloths and Wet Wipes™. Vic is nearly asleep when Oz returns. He cleans them up and then crawls inside Victor’s arms.

“Spoon me, Vic.”

“Yes, Sir.” He replies sleepily.

Oz yawns. “Love you, Vic.”

There’s a slight pause and a hitch of breath and then, “I love you too, Oz.”

At three o’clock, phones go off indicating a mass text message.

**Campus House**

**3:00pm**

**Pattoncake**

_Roll call_

_Where is everyone?_

_Me & lolo r going 2 library_

**3:00pm**

**anxiousmess**

_in line @ jack in box_

**3:00pm**

**Lemonaide**

**** _Heading to the store for ramen_

**3:01pm**

**Ed N**

_Studying in the library lounge_

**3:01pm**

**iguana**

_heading to rec center for migraine meds_

**3:02pm**

**DragoonTheGreat**

_Cheaper pills in the mini mart_

_I’m still in biotech_

**3:02pm**

**JG**

_Playing basketball @ rec center_

**3:03pm**

**Assdragon**

_Eating subway_

**3:05pm**

**Logan**

_Where did you go? I thought we were going to study._

**3:05pm**

**Pattoncake**

_We r. need 2 find some books 4 CNP class_

**3:06pm**

**Logan**

_On which floor are you? Can you describe your surroundings?_

**3:06pm**

**Pattoncake**

_If ur gonna patronize me, do the work urself_

**3:07pm**

**Egg™**

_… was sleeping_

**3:08pm**

**Logan**

_I am sorry Patton._

**3:09pm**

**Princey**

_… I am on the catwalk in the theater_

**3:10pm**

**Logan**

_… Patton?_

**3:11pm**

**Pattoncake**

_2 nd floor. 165.97 section._

**3:11pm**

**Logan**

_I’ll be right up._

**3:12pm**

**Pattoncake**

_Oz? where are you, buddy?_

**3:13pm**

**penguin**

_smoking a cigarette in the parking lot_

**3:13pm**

**Pattoncake**

_Promise to stop after one?_

**3:15pm**

**penguin**

_sure._

Logan meets Patton in an aisle searching for a specific book on fallacies. He’s hesitant to approach the older man, something that can apparently be sensed without looking up.

“Hello, Logan.”

“I didn’t mean to” He’s cut off by a singular eyebrow raise. “Okay, maybe I did. I talk that way to practically everyone. I’m sorry that I did it to you.”

Patton searches Logan’s eyes, penetrating his gaze for anything relative to a lie. Seeing nothing of the sort, he allows a soft smile to grace his features.

“Thanks for apologizing, Lo. I forgive you.”

Logan lets out a sharp exhale. Patton simply shortening his name back to the ridiculous nickname is enough to make him feel better.

“What book are you looking for?”

“Assessments and Interventions for Neurodevelopmental Disorders.”

Logan blinks back in shock. “Those are a lot of big words.” When Patton glances over to him, he hastily adds, “Not patronizing. Just… awe, I believe.”

Patton simply nods. “Miah and I are completing the research portion. Arnold and HK are going to experiment based on our research.”

“That sounds intriguing. Are these people your friends?”

Patton shrugs. “HK and Miah seem alright.”

“And Arnold?”

Patton’s nose scrunches up. “I kinda want to punch him.”

Logan gawks at the response he was not expecting. “You’re the happy father figure of the house. I’m not laughing at you; it just seems strange that, based on how… I’m sorry again.”

Patton tilts his head. “Why are you sorry now?”

“For rambling. And laughing when you said you wanted to punch your classmate.”

“Oh.” He grabs a thick book from the shelf. “Looks can be deceiving. Don’t worry about it. Are you ready to study?”

“Hmm? Yes. Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> 13 hits = another part to the story. I have it written already... I've been writing a lot today


End file.
